Past, Present, Future
by Grace Musica
Summary: [COMPLETE] Trowa recieves a shock from his past wilst visiting the Winners... In the form of one Midii Une. Throw in one zany Winner wife, a good-natured Quatre, Duo Maxwell and an adopted niece, and it's just peachy.
1. From The Past

Me again. I know I haven't written any Gundam Wing fics in a while, but I've been stewing on this one for a bit. But since I'm going off to college this fall, this will proably be my last fic for a while. ::wipes a tear:: I'm going to miss you guys! But in the meantime, I have to finish this really quickly, before I leave.  
  
But I'm gonna shut up now and let you guys read.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter One  
  
From the Past...  
  
* * * * *  
  
M/N: This is a sequel-ish to 'The Other Maxwell'. I wrote it, and liked the original charaters, so I just stuck 'em in this story, too. If you've got time, I'd go read it first.  
  
But! If you don't, or you've just forgotten the characters, here's a summary:  
  
Elizabeth Maxwell Winner: American, 28. Lizzy grew up on L2 with Duo, and the two of them are the only Maxwell Church survivors by a lucky chance. They're closer than most biological siblings. Her father was married to Quatre's oldest sister when her mother (also his secretary) got pregnant. After multiple assassination attempts, Lizzy was born and lived most of her life out as a boy for cover. Twists of fate and the gods of Irony brought her to the Winner's door, where Quatre hired her (he still though she was a he). After she saved his life and dropped the guise, he eventually fell in love with her. As of now, they've been married two years.  
  
Thomas Calvin Donovan Winner: Arab, 13. Thomas is Quatre's nephew/adopted son and Lizzy's little brother. Thomas looks almost exactally like Quatre (which is not only genetically possible, but REALLY scary), but acts more like Liz. Very overprotective of his sisters and quite a hothead, he's most times a source of comedy in the household.  
  
Natalie Abigail Donovan Winner: Arab, 13. Natalie is Thomas' twin sister, and almost as opinionated as her brother. A bit quiter than most, Natalie has a twisted streak in her that can make her do some odd (and wicked) things.  
  
Audrey Paige Donovan Winner: Arab, 8. Audrey is definately the baby of the family, and could get away with murder... If she was bad. Most times, she tries to help out as much as possible, but ends up making a big mess.  
  
Marianna Maria Winner: Arab/American, 2. The precautious Winner heiress is named after both Lizzy's mother and Quatre's sister (Donovan had a thing for women with the name of 'Mary')  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Well, hey there, stranger!"  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner froze in his position of the stairs, one foot inches above the next step down. Why the hell is my wife answering the door? Does she not know how many people are out to get us?  
  
Trowa Barton, who had been following Quatre down the stairs, laughed at the shocked look on his blonde friend's face. It was even funnier, considering the fact that Quatre had been complaining not five minutes before about his wife's bad habits of putting herself in danger. "Quat, it's Lizzy. The woman laughs off assassination attempts, not to mention she's Maxwell's little sister. Would you expect anything less?"  
  
"Not really," the Arab replied with a grin, lowering his foot to the step.  
  
"Quatre? Quatre! Quatre Rab--oh, there you are!" Lizzy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, their two-year-old daughter perched on her hip. In her short sundress and bare feet, with her hair up in a loose, messy bun, the young American looked most unusual in the Winner house, but a welcome breath of fresh air all the same. This woman was the sole reason for most of the changes in the household, not to mention Quatre's constant good mood.  
  
So it was hard for him to act mad, putting his hands on his hips and standing level on a step. "Woman! What have I told you about answering the door?" he snapped at her half-playfully, half-joking.  
  
Behind him, Trowa bowed at Quatre's back and mouthed 'Wuffers' to Lizzy, refering to a new nickname Duo had given the short Chinese man, one that was looking at a lasting legacy. Children sure do pick up on things.  
  
Lizzy failed to smother a giggle, and Quatre rounded on his friend, eyebrows raised.  
  
Trowa suddenly became very interested in just how clean the stair railing actually was.  
  
"You worry too much, Quatre," Lizzy told him, climbing the stairs to meet him.  
  
Quatre stepped down a few himself and looked her straight in the eye. "Assassin... security breach... last week... ring a bell, dear?" The last was accompanied with a knuckle rap against the lady of the house's head.  
  
Lizzy made a face at her husband. "It's a friend of mine, I told you she was comming by for tea!" she play-scolded, shaking a finger at Quatre.  
  
Quatre caught her hand, and kissed the back of it. "Forgive me, milady, I forgot."  
  
Lizzy looked at Trowa and rolled her eyes, but the brunette could tell she was loving every minute of Quatre's affection. Marianna reached out for her father, who immediately took her.  
  
"Do me a favor and put Marianna down for her nap for me?" she asked innocently, while Quatre groaned.  
  
"But she NEVER goes to sleep for me, Liz--"  
  
Lizzy cut him off with a swift kiss. "Oh, you're just so sweet..."  
  
As she swept downstairs to fetch her friend, Quatre turned and gave Trowa a 'can you believe her?!' look. Trowa just laughed. "You know you'd die without her."  
  
"Yeah..." Quatre grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Uncle Tow-a!" Marianna cried out, holding her hands out towards the brunette. Trowa laughed again, walked down to her and took a small hand in his own.  
  
"Hey, you bad girl. Giving Daddy problems for me?" The precaucious girl nodded furiously, while Quatre gave him a look. Trowa grinned. "Thatta girl."  
  
"Oh, yeah... and I corrupt children, right Quatre?" Lizzy asked sarcastically, climbing the stairs and giving Trowa a look as well.  
  
"That's different. This one was corrupt from the start," Trowa replied, ruffling Marianna's dirty blonde hair, then tickling her. The tiny girl let out a scream of laughter and squirmed furiously, trying to get away from the merciless fingers, but found no relief as her father started in as well. The two Winners busy, Trowa turned his attention to Lizzy and her guest.  
  
"After Marianna's asleep, you two can come and join us, okay, Trowa?"  
  
Trowa nodded dumbly, his eyes rivited to the young woman behind Lizzy, trying not to let his knees give out. Her hair was cut short and dyed dark brown, and she was dressed in a Preventer uniform, not to mention she was twenty-one years older than the last time he'd seen her, but he knew it was her from her eyes.  
  
The same eyes that had accused him.  
  
Judged him.  
  
Cried for him.  
  
And had been the first to shine with anything other than contempt for him...  
  
...Then they were gone, swept up the stairs, following the woman-child Winner to the tea room.  
  
"...a? Trowa, are you okay?"  
  
Trowa snapped out of his reverie, and the waving hand in front of his face ceased moving, then dropped out of his field of vision. His focus shifted, and Quatre's and Marianna's face sharpened. Both were wearing looks of concern, and Quatre tried to peer into his friend's eyes. "Are you feeling okay? You just went white as a sheet, like you'd seen a ghost..."  
  
Trowa looked away. "Yes, I'm fine. Go and put Marianna to sleep, I'll wait for you here."  
  
Quatre looked at him skeptically, but said nothing. He turned and decended the stairs, Marianna peering over his shoulder. Her eyes watched him, and she gave a wave as she turned the corner with her father.  
  
Trowa managed to hold his composure before his knees buckled and he fell hard on his butt on the steps. He put his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands.  
  
I've been alive for thirty-one years... I've been a Gundam pilot, endured a loss of memory twice, killed hundreds of people, and had the closest person to me leave... But seeing her again has just shaken me up more than anything.  
  
I never thought I'd see her again.  
  
Midii Une...  
  
* * * * * 


	2. To the Present

*laughs* I think I scared away some people... Guys, please review when you're done! I don't want to beg...  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
  
Okay, I think I'm over it. Standard disclaimers apply. And on with the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Two  
  
...To the Present...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa finally looked up when Quatre sat next to him on the step. "Something you want to talk about?"  
  
Trowa sighed. "Have you ever heard the expression 'the one that got away'?"  
  
"Old girlfriend, then?"  
  
"More like someone I was in love with a long time ago and never told them."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Trowa smiled a bit at Quatre. "And you're one to talk, Winner? You waited six years to tell Liz that you loved her."  
  
Quatre laughed. "True!"  
  
"Besides, I was only ten at the time."  
  
"Oh... Your robot days."  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
Quatre jumped to his feet and held his hands out to Trowa. "Well, come on!" He sighed at Trowa's look of confusion. "You've changed, maybe so has she. But you'll never know if you don't go and talk to her."  
  
"Oh! Um..." Trowa shook his head violently. "I'll pass."  
  
"Trowa Barton, you'd better not be chickening out on me!" the blonde replied, using his 'father voice'. "Don't you remember the advice you gave me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flashback: Eight years prior  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa watched curiously from the doorway as Quatre stood by the open window, staring outside. The look on the Winner heir's face was one of intense longing; from the sounds of laughter drifting from down in the yard, Trowa assumed that he was watching Lizzy and her siblings playing.   
  
Crossing the room to stand by his friend, he looked out as well to find the four of them having a water war: the twins were throwing water balloons at Lizzy, who was 'protecting' her youngest sister--who, in turn was throwing buckets of water at everyone--while squirting the other two with the water hose. All four were soaking wet and laughing and shrieking. As the two of them watched, the female Maxwell fell to the ground in hysterical laughter and the kids jumping her like a pack of wolves, attacking mercilessly with waterballoons (courtesy of Thomas), buckets of water (from Audrey), and even the water hose (with love from Natalie). This made Lizzy laugh even harder, fighting back weakly against the three, and finally resolving herself to her fate and taking the torture.  
  
"She's exquisite," Quatre breathed to himself.  
  
"She's a big kid, just like her brother," Trowa replied, chuckling inward at Quatre's jump of suprise. Apparently the blonde hadn't noticed his presence. "And you love her for it."  
  
Quatre grinned weakly. "I'm that transparent, huh?"  
  
"Only when you think you're by yourself. Word of advice: lock your doors from here on out."  
  
That earned him a laugh. "Yeah... I'm in love with her," Quatre confided. He looked back out the window. "Madly, totally, absolutely. And I'm too scared to tell her."  
  
Trowa sighed. "Quatre, let me give you a little bit of advice I got from Heero once: Do as your heart tells you. That way you'll have no regrets."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Heero told you that? Heero Yuy, the person who Lizzy calls 'Mr. Roboto'?"  
  
"The one and only. Of course, he also told me that death hurts like Hell, so..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa sighed. "I know I said that, but... it's just been such a shock..."  
  
"Agh... come on, come on..." Quatre stood, hauled Trowa to his feet and started up the stairs.  
  
"You are turning into your wife, Winner."  
  
"I know. And I rather like it, thank you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! I'm glad you could make it. She fell asleep quick then, huh?"  
  
"She's dead to the world, dear," Quatre replied, giving Trowa a nudge in the small of the back. The brunette moved a bit more inside the room, and started to study his shoes.  
  
Next thing you know, he'll start blushing, Lizzy told her husband mentally. Aloud, she said, "Oh... so you killed her..."  
  
Quatre gave Lizzy a look and answered both of her comments out loud. "Very funny."  
  
Lizzy looked at Midii and snickered, leaned over and started pouring two more cups of tea. "Quatre has no sense of humor."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the Preventer. "Excuse my wife. She likes to complain about me to people I don't know."  
  
Midii laughed at that. "I'm Midii Une, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winner. It might not sound like it, but Liz has been speaking highly of you."  
  
I'm so sure. Quatre shook hands with the woman. "Wait... Une... would you happen to be related to Lady Une?"  
  
Midii laughed again. "She's my aunt. Hence the outfit," she guestured to the uniform. "I called in a favor once, and actually liked the job."  
  
Lizzy laughed as well. "Well, you always were an oddity, that you were. Oh, and this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, Midii Une."  
  
"We've met," Midii smiled at Trowa, who weakly returned it.  
  
"Hmn?" Lizzy's curiosity was instantly perked. "What do you--"  
  
But her question was cut short by the twin's rude interruption, followed shortly by a small, curly-haired brunette child of about five in tears. All three were covered head-to-toe in chocolate milk, and the twins were talking animatedly to their uncle, trying to get their side out first.  
  
Lizzy groaned. "You two tried to make chocolate shakes again, didn't you?"  
  
Thomas looked at his uncle, his face red. Natalie looked right at her sister. "Not exactally... Have you ever heard of a 'smoothie'?"  
  
"You didn't..." Quatre stated, disbelieving.  
  
"Um... we didn't?" Thomas asked innocently.  
  
In the fifteen-second pause that ensued, the five-year-old looked over at Trowa, held out her arms, wailed "Daddy!", and ran over to him. Trowa hit his knees and put his arms around the child, mumurring to her and stroking her hair.  
  
Quatre looked at his nephew. "Nice try, young man."  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
Lizzy stood and took Natalie's hand. "We're going to have a long talk. NOW."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No protests. You too, Tom."  
  
"Aw, man..."  
  
Quatre gave a small bow as his wife and two eldest children left, arguing the whole time. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by dialog between the siblings.  
  
"Hey, Liz... you know, peanut butter can really screw up a blender?"  
  
"THOMAS!"  
  
Quatre laughed out loud at that. "Excuse us for a second," he said, chuckling to himself, closing the double doors behind him.  
  
Midii looked at Trowa. "Well... it's been a long time, No-name. I mean, Trowa Barton, now."  
  
Trowa met her eyes steadily. "That it has."  
  
"You're a father now."  
  
"By adoption. This is my sister's little girl." Trowa sat on the floor and gave the still-crying girl a reassuring hug and a kiss on the forehead, rocking her back and forth a bit to soothe her. "My sister and brother-in-law died when Alex here was six months old. So she calls me 'Daddy'."  
  
Alex looked over her shoulder at Midii and sniffled. Trowa soothed her hair. "Calmer now, little one?"  
  
Alex looked up and nodded furiously.  
  
Trowa looked up at Midii. "She doesn't talk much."  
  
"Hmn... well, you've rubbed off on her, I see."  
  
Trowa gave Midii a look, but said nothing. Instead, he turned to Alex and introduced the child to Midii. Alex waved a bit, but then turned into her uncle's protective embrace. Trowa laughed a bit at his niece's shyness and tightened his arms around the youth.  
  
The three of them sat in relative silence, punctuated by small hiccups, bi-products of Alex's cry and yells from downstairs. Finally, it was little Alex who broke the silence. "Daddy? How do you know Ms. Midii?"  
  
"Um... Well... We knew each other when we were younger."  
  
"A really long time ago?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"... Back before the space colonies?!"  
  
Trowa laughed. "I'm not THAT old."  
  
"But! You're REALLY old!"  
  
"Hey! I'm barely 30!"  
  
Alex looked at him steadily. "That's really old, Daddy."  
  
Midii burst out laughing at the last comment. The girl was so SERIOUS. It was quite funny.  
  
...Until Trowa looked at her. "She's talking about you, too, Midii."  
  
That sobered her up immediately. And Trowa couldn't help but laugh at her. Midii glowered at him, which made him laugh even harder.  
  
Alex looked at her uncle, confused. Finally, she leaned up and asked Trowa in a wisper if they could go home so she could get a change of clothes.  
  
Trowa kissed her forehead again. "Of course, sweetheart. You're proably tired, too, huh."  
  
Alex nodded, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Okay, okay." He stood, still holding Alex and the little girl put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Trowa walked over to Midii and shook her hand. "It was nice to see you again, Midii Une."  
  
"And you, N--Trowa Barton." She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. For all these years, I've thought of you as No-name."  
  
"It's all right. That was my name, at the time."  
  
He paused for a second, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. His lips were there for the briefest second, but Midii's entire body felt like it was on fire. As he pulled back, her hand flew up to her cheek, touching the spot he had kissed.  
  
"Good-bye, Midii."  
  
She couldn't say anything, as he walked out the double doors and disappeared around the corner.  
  
* * * * * 


	3. Personal Thoughts and Meal Plans

Sorry for the delay, guys, but I've been on vay-cay. And since I kinda need to get these out for everyone to read, you're getting a windfall! Enjoy!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Personal Thoughts and Meal Plans  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa sat on the edge of the bed, watching his niece sleep. After a bath and a clean change of clothes, she was definately looking less chocolatety, and not one bit more or less adorable. He brushed an errant tendril of her hair out of her face, his heart aching at the fact that she would never know her mother or father. Well, personally that was--he had vowed to himself that his little niece would hear every story he knew about her parents, and would be able to recite them from memory by the time she was eleven.  
  
She looks so much like Catherine... She even laughs like her. Trowa kissed her forehead and left, shutting the door quietly. He leaned up against the door and slid to the ground for the second time of the day, wrapped his arms around his knees and put his forehead on his arms. Oh, I miss you, Cath. I miss you a lot.  
  
This gig gets hard, as Duo would say. Really hard. But I guess the real reason why I miss you so much... I don't have anyone to really talk to. I mean, I've got Quatre, and Duo, and the others, but none of the really understood me like you did. Not to mention the fact that they mostly have their own families to put up with...  
  
But I don't regret the fact that I'm raising your daughter. Hell, if you were still alive, I'd proably practically be living with the three of you, I'd be over so much. She's growing up wonderfully. I know you're proud of her. I certainly know I am.  
  
But... I don't know. I'm proably being foolish... We lonely old fools can get sentimental when we've had a shock like I had today.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thank God for Quatre and Liz Winner's genrosity, Trowa thought to himself as he set dinner down in front of his adopted daughter. Six months ago, Trowa had finally quit the circus, looking for a better job and to support his niece in a way that was more permenant than the gypsy-esque life they had lead until then. Quatre had suggested the still war-scarred Earth, and he and his wife had even gotten him a nice-sized house close to were they lived. Despite Trowa's protests, they had talked him into it, but he had promised to pay them back eventually.  
  
"Don't worry," Lizzy had joked. "We'll only charge you about 50% interest on it."  
  
But, unemployment was high, and it was Winner money that was paying for their food, water and electricity for the time being. And while Trowa knew Quatre would be quite content to continue to do so until one of them died, Trowa was desperate to break free. He absolutely hated the idea of being so dependant on a friend, although he knew he would do the exact same thing, had the positions reversed.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"... That lady you saw today... What was she wearing?"  
  
"It's a uniform, for an organization called Preventer. It's the one Uncle Wufei and Aunt Sally work for, too."  
  
The words sounded odd in his mouth, and he smiled a bit as he said them. The two dropped in regularly, asking for his help with this, that and the other. Alex, being Alex, had immediately assumed they were family from Trowa's ease with them and had started calling them 'Uncle' and 'Aunt' within twenty minutes.  
  
"So she's a good person?"  
  
Trowa chewed on both his food and her question before answering. "Yes, Alex, she's a good person."  
  
"I thought so," Alex replied immediately. "I liked her."  
  
"Really?" Trowa raised an eyebrow and his voice took on a teasing tone. "And you said, what, all told of about twenty words in front of her?"  
  
Alex crossed her little arms. "And you did better?"  
  
Trowa chuckled and turned his attention back to his food. "Precautious brat."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Winner house, Liz, Quatre, Midii and the kids were having a slightly more elegant dinner. Thomas and Natalie had matching punishments, while Audrey took turns teasing her siblings and playing with her niece. Marianna, meanwhile, was playing with her food.  
  
Quatre shook his head, watching the kids. At least she hasn't gotten the bright idea to throw it yet.  
  
Midii was staring blankly at her plate. Lizzy looked at her friend quizically. "Somethin' wrong, Mid?"  
  
"Oh! Oh... No, not really..."  
  
Lizzy looked at Quatre, eyebrows raised.  
  
Are you a total idiot? Quatre mentally asked his wife calmly. Didn't you see the looks Trowa and Midii traded?  
  
Yes... Wait. You mean--?!  
  
Exactally. And what are you going to do about it?  
  
Lizzy smiled, slightly evily. Exactally what you think I'm going to do.  
  
Quatre sighed as a spoonful of food flew through the air.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. Employment At Last!

Really, really short, but I'm dead tired, so bite me.  
  
Just kidding... Except you, Kou.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Employment At Last!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa's job problem kept him up for most of the night. He needed a job that would keep him relatively close to home, flexible hours so he could spend time with Alex, reasonably good pay... The list went on. Finally, he realized that only one person would be crazy enough to hire him. But it would work.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa walked into the oval office, confident. The lush blue carpet muffled his footsteps, but the person in the high-backed leather chair didn't even turn around.  
  
"Can I help you, Trowa Barton?"  
  
Trowa put his hands on the desk and smiled. "Yes... Une, give me a job."  
  
The chair spun around, and Lady Une sat in it, legs crossed. She smiled back at him. "I think we can do that."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Daddy found a job?" Alex's eyes were wide, almost disbelieving, but a spark of hope danced in their blue depths.  
  
Lizzy nodded, smiling. "Uh-huh. That means you get to stay here with Natalie and Thomas and Audrey and Marianna while Daddy's working."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Trowa chuckled at his niece's exuberance. He had called in another favor in asking for day care from the Winners until she got to school in the fall. He was just worried that his new job might have them move around while she was growing up. He didn't want her to resent her childhood.  
  
So, for now all he could do was hope that it didn't happen...  
  
And hope that nothing drastic came up.  
  
But ah... How easily hope can shatter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
M/N: Short, I know, but I'm uuber tired. And there's more chappies, calm down, breathe... 


	5. Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned Ag...

And in this chapter, we start to wonder into the religious realm. Seeing as Lizzy and Duo are (theoretically) Catholic, not to mention being raised in a church, it stands to reason that they would be religious--even if it's not immediately noticible.  
  
But enough of me. Git! Read! Now!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned... Again...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alex sat on the couch, watching her father run around like the proverbial chicken with its head cut off, doing some last-minute cleaning. She had been having fun 'helping' him--hauling out some new toys every time he turned his back--but he finally lost his temper and threatened to spank her before she started behaving.  
  
"Why are we doing this again, Daddy?"  
  
Trowa stood, his arms full of forgotten toys he had found behind a couch. "Because it's in my contract. Since we're lucky enough to have a house, someone who is less than fortunate at Preventer is going to stay with us."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Trowa smiled at her. "However long they want."  
  
Alex crossed her arms. "Does this mean I have to be good now?"  
  
Trowa laughed at that. "You're good already."  
  
Alex opened her mouth to say something else, but the doorbell rang at that exact moment. Trowa handed her the toys, commanded her to amuse herself, and answered the door.  
  
And who was on the doorstep? That's right, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
Midii Une.  
  
If you couldn't see that comming, you need some glasses, seriously.  
  
In the second time in about as many weeks, Trowa felt his heart almost stop. You're KIDDING...  
  
Apparently, Midii was thinking the exact same thing. She looked down at a scrap of paper, then up at the house numbers, then out at the street sign. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry, No-name... Trowa."  
  
Trowa stared at her some more, until he felt a tug on his shirt tails. "Daddy, Daddy, who's our new guest?" He looked down as Alex looked around his leg. As soon as her eyes hit Midii, they grew wide in surprise, and then in glee. A big grin painted her face. "Midii!"  
  
The girl practically flew to her and gave her a huge hug. Then she took her hand. "Come in! Daddy cleaned up the house really, really good, and I want to show you MY room!"  
  
Trowa blinked as his daughter literally pulled the female Preventer into the house, leaving her luggage on the doorstep. He sighed and started to pick up the luggage before stopping, his hand hovering inches above a suitcase handle.  
  
Wait. I smell a setup.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Maxwell?"  
  
"I thought you just did."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Okay, okay. What?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Why the hell do you still wear that priest's collar?!"  
  
"Because it's fun! And people actually think that I'm a priest. Man, you should hear some of the confessions..."  
  
"Duo! That's a double sin! Cardinal*, at that!"  
  
"Well, then, I'm going to the barbeque in Hell. What else is new, Liz?"  
  
"At least I know you'll be in good company."  
  
At that moment, Trowa walked in the double doors of the tea room.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Duo told his sister, smiling at his little joke.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Duo. If anyone's going to Hell, it's just us Maxwells," Lizzy replied. She smiled at Trowa. "Care to join us?"  
  
"Not really. But I would like to make an inquery."  
  
Liz raised her eyebrows. "If I can help, I'll certainly try."  
  
Trowa crossed his arms. Duo was a little surprised. He had never seen Trowa show this much of any emotion, although he had improved majorly in the years after the war. But Trowa was pissed.  
  
"I would like to know why Midii Une, Lady Une's niece, is now in residence at my house."  
  
Ah... There it is. Liz told me about her...  
  
"And... Why would I know about that?"  
  
"Because it has Elizabeth Maxwell Winner written all over it."  
  
"Trowa, neither my husband or I work for Preventer, we never have and we proably never will. In the event of imminent war, we would proably step in, but unless that happens--which looks very unlikely--the only support we'll ever give is money."  
  
"Money can turn heads."  
  
"Not Lady Une's. You should know that. Une does what she wants, when she wants to. And no one can contest her when she's got her mind set on it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, Trowa. If you can't put up with her, and I know she can be a bitch sometimes--"  
  
"It's not that!" the brunette cried. "I'm in love with her! I have been since I was ten! And she's been in my house for less than an hour, and I'm about to die!"  
  
The Maxwell siblings started and stared at each other, then back at Trowa.  
  
Duo broke the silence first. "My little boy's all grown up!"  
  
Lizzy promptly kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Trowa, why don't you calm down, sit and have some tea with us?" she suggested gently, reaching for the teapot.  
  
"It's good," Duo added. "We spiked it."  
  
Lizzy kicked him in the shin again.  
  
"No..." Trowa put a hand to his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse you."  
  
"It's okay. You were upset. I understand."  
  
"I'm gonna go and find Quatre," the brunette muttered to himself. "Before I make a bigger fool of myself."  
  
The two seated Maxwells watched as Trowa walked down the hall, and looked at each other as his footsteps faded.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, sis?"  
  
"It's real convinent that you've got that collar on, now that I think about it."  
  
"... Why?"  
  
Lizzy knelt in front of Duo. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned!"  
  
Duo looked upwards and folded his hands. "So have I, Liz, so have I."  
  
* * * * *  
  
* okay, since Liz and Duo grew up in a church, it's only natural that they would know the Catholic catechism forwards, backwards, and forwards again, even if they don't follow it like they should. For those who don't know, Catholics believe in two types of sin: Venal, a lesser offense (such as lying) and Cardinal, a higher offense (such as murder... or impersonating a priest... j/k). 


	6. The Ups and Downs of Love and Hate

Sorry I died for about a week on y'all. You see, my boyfriend came down to visit me... He lives up North. Yup. Blasphemy. A Southerner dating a Yankee. Generations of Musicas rolling in their graves...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The Ups and Downs of Love and Hate  
  
* * * * *  
  
Three months passed as thus: Trowa and Midii continued to live under the same roof, acting as if there was nothing between them; Liz went to confession to soothe her concious (something Quatre found VERY funny. "Why go when we all know your crime?" "Because I like to talk about myself, dear."); and little Alex was enjoying stirring things up between the two Preventers.  
  
Five-year-olds can be very crafty. And quite uncanny when it comes to figuring out that two people are hiding something from one another. So she started doing little things: Running them tired. Leaving out her toys out so they'd have to work together to pick 'em up. You know, things only a child could ever think of.  
  
Like I said, five-year-olds can be very crafty.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Midii sank down on the couch next to Trowa. "I am so beat..."  
  
Trowa nodded, not looking up from his task at hand. One of Alex's dolls had an unfortunate run-in with the lawn mower earlier that morning, and Trowa was desperately trying to save it.  
  
"Good thing that's cloth and not plastic," Midii commented, an arm over her eyes.  
  
"No kidding. If it was plastic, we'd be getting a new lawn mower, too."  
  
"Well, it's already SO old. Just get another one."  
  
"I can't."  
  
Midii sat up. "And why not?"  
  
Trowa stopped working and looked at her. "I have a house to pay for, and a family to feed. I can't afford the luxury of a new lawn mower when my old one still works."  
  
"I thought you said the Winners bought this house..."  
  
"They did. But I'm paying them back."  
  
He turned his attention back to the doll, trying in vain to ignore the look Midii was giving him.  
  
"You haven't changed that much, you know?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Even when we were younger, I knew you had a good heart."  
  
Trowa looked back at her. God, she looked beautiful. Her hair was starting to grow out again, and she had dyed it back to her natural blonde color months ago.  
  
"I mean, you've grown up, you're different, but still... You still have a good heart."  
  
The two of them continued to look at one another for about thirty seconds. Midii opened her mouth to say something, but Trowa put a finger to her lips, silencing her. The two of them inched closer and closer, until they were almost millimeters apart.  
  
Trowa leaned forward, and just as his lips brushed against Midii's...  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Trowa lept like a theif at a burgular alarm. He jumped up and rushed back to Alex's room.  
  
Leaving Midii sitting on the couch, her hands touching her lips, in shock.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
Quatre stuck his head out of his office to find Lizzy cursing at the phone in the hallway. "Mad at the telephone company today, Liz?"  
  
"Your friend! He--! He--! Ooh!"  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. Liz was too mad to speak. A first. "I didn't do it?"  
  
"Of COURSE you didn't do it! Barton did!"  
  
"Did WHAT, Liz?"  
  
She stormed down the hall, stopping at the door. "Not only did he kiss Midii Une last night, but afterwards acted like nothing happened!" And with that, she flounced down the hall, hair flying behind her.  
  
Quatre grinned. I swear... She looks beautiful when she's pissed.  
  
He started down the hall to at least calm her down, and hopefully a little more, but the phone rang. Half-tempted to ignore it, he thought better of it, groaned, and rushed to the desk. "Hello?"  
  
"I think I have a problem," Trowa's voice sounded worried on the other end of the line.  
  
"I heard. And yes, you do."  
  
"How--?"  
  
"Who else? Midii called Liz. You know women. Love to talk."  
  
"Oh... what should I do then?"  
  
Quatre sighed. "Trowa... Just... do what your heart tells you. Ignore your mind, even if it's for five minutes. Okay?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Look, I've got to go. I need to calm Liz down before she kills a maid or something. That wouldn't exactally look too good on the five o'clock news."  
  
* * * * * 


	7. I Think It's Love

You're getting a windfall! Seeing as I'm leaving for LSU in... four days, I'm publishing as much as humanly possible before I leave. Or get kicked off my computer, whichever comes first.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I Think It's Love  
  
* * * * *  
  
Midii came in late from work that night. As she eased the door open, she saw Alex and Trowa lying asleep on the couch, Alex lying on Trowa's chest. The TV was on, some late-night show playing softly.  
  
Midii dropped her things on the second couch, untangled Alex from her uncle's arms without waking either of them up (not an easy task; Alex slept like the dead, but Trowa was an unusually light sleeper), and put her to bed.  
  
She came back into the living room with a blanket and covered Trowa with it. She then crossed the room and turned off the TV, where the host was flirting charmingly with a beautiful actress who was making an appearance to plug her next movie.  
  
She crossed the room again to where Trowa lay, breathing softly. She reached out a hand to touch his face, but hesitating mere centimeters from his skin. She could feel the heat of his skin tingling her palm. Finally, she bit the bullet and placed her hand gently on his cheek.  
  
He stirred in his sleep slightly, but didn't awaken. She smiled and stroked his cheek with her thumb, savoring the feel of skin-on-skin. He looked so handsome, his face donning a slight smile in his slumber. Alex must've really wiped him out... he's dead to the world.  
  
Of course, just as the thought crossed her mind, he opened his eyes lazily. Damnit...  
  
But she decided to play it off. She smiled brightly in the faint light and patted his cheek, as if she was trying to wake him up. She moved her hand to his shoulder and shook it gently, rousing him more. "Come on, man. It's late."  
  
"How late?"  
  
"Past midnight late."  
  
"Oh..." Trowa sat up, still sleepy. "Wait. Where's Alex?"  
  
"I put her in bed. Same place you should be."  
  
"We were waiting up for you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." Trowa looked at her. "We were worried."  
  
Midii laughed and sat next to him. "Worried? Why? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Because..." Trowa looked down at his hands. He could hear his own good advice ringing in his ears, in Quatre's voice. Do as your heart tells you... Even if it's just for five minutes. He met her eyes. "Because you're family now."  
  
Midii's eyes flew open in shock. "Family?" Then she laughed. "Oh, I get it. You mean, I'm like your sister, a live-in aunt to Alex."  
  
Trowa shook his head. "No, not a sister." He took both of her hands in his. "As Alex's mother. As my wife."  
  
Midii looked down briefly, and when she met his eyes again, her chocolate brown eyes were full of tears. "Oh, Trowa..."  
  
Any more conversation was cut off, lost in a whirl of confusion and emotion as Trowa leaned forward and pressed his lips against Midii's. Her entire body turned to fire. It took her only a split-second to respond to his kiss, freeing her hands and sliding them up to around his neck. Trowa leaned back, his arms around her waist. It was so sweet, so incredibly innocent, and so mind-blowing that Midii felt a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
They kissed for a few more minutes before Midii pulled back and laid her head on his chest. "Trowa... I think I love you."  
  
Trowa kissed the crown of her head. "And I think I love you, Mid."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"H-h-he'o?"  
  
Wufei blinked at the vidphone screen, then smiled. "Good morning, Alex."  
  
"Uncle Wufei!" It looked like she was standing on her tiptoes. "... Hold on."  
  
The little girl disappeared for thirty seconds as the sound of something fairly heavy thudded on the floor. Then she popped back up. "Sorry. I had to go get some phone books to stand on. I'm too short!"  
  
Wufei chuckled lightly. "You'll get taller. But where's your father? He didn't show up for work today, so..."  
  
Alex looked over her shoulder, then back at Wufei. "He's sleeping."  
  
Wufei had been to the Barton house enough times to know the layout. "On the couch?" he asked, confused.  
  
Alex nodded. "Uh-huh. Both him and Midii."  
  
The Chinese man's eyebrows shot up. "What?"  
  
Alex sighed, as if Wufei was stupid for not understanding her. "Look." She turned the screen so Wufei could see the couch. Sure enough, Trowa and Midii were fast asleep, in each other's arms, sprawled out across the couch, a blanket covering both of them. Alex showed her the scene for a few seconds, then turned it back to her. "See?"  
  
Wufei nodded, slightly in shock. "Three things, Al. One: Tell Trowa I called. Two: Take a picture of that. And three... make sure Lizzy sees them."  
  
Alex showed him a whole handful of polaroids. "Will this work?"  
  
Wufei stared at the girl. "Alex? When's your birthday?"  
  
"A week. I'll be this old!" She held up both hands, six fingers extended.  
  
Wufei grinned and held up all ten of his fingers. "Get this old, and I'll think about giving you a job."  
  
"Yay! Now, Uncle Wufei, one more question."  
  
Wufei grinned again. The children and his wife were the only ones that he showed his soft spot for. "And what would that be, little one?"  
  
"What's Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Quatre's number?"  
  
Wufei laughed. "You certainly are one precaucious, sneaky child, aren't you?" he asked teasingly, shuffling papers on his desk for his phone book.  
  
* * * * * 


	8. Alex's Birthday

Before we begin... I behaved myself. It could have turned out a lot worse. I've borrowed just a pinch of instant lemonade powder, but if you see more than what's typed here... Then you, my friends, have very dirty minds. No flames.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Alex's Birthday  
  
* * * * *  
  
The next week was Alex's birthday, and both Trowa and Midii begged for two days off from 'Nazi Une', as the ex-Gundam boys called her. Fondly, of course. She gave it to them graciously.  
  
Not to mention the fact that they had the sick days to cover it.  
  
The three of them (Trowa, Midii and Alex, that is) celebrated Alex's birthday relatively quietly, taking the girl out to eat for lunch, then giving her her presents and having some cake and ice cream. At around six, they dropped the girl off at the Winner's to spend the night (Alex and Audrey were close to the same age and good friends).  
  
"So, what are YOU doing tonight?" Lizzy asked, an inappropriate grin plastering her face and making her look like Duo.  
  
"Sleeping," they both replied.  
  
"Together?"  
  
Both of them blushed furiously and Midii landed a punch on Liz's shoulder.  
  
"Abuse!"  
  
"You deserved it," Quatre replied, comming up to the three of them. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Meanie."  
  
"Big mouth." He looked at Trowa. "Don't worry. We'll take care of her."  
  
"Or send back the body for insurance reasons."  
  
Quatre looked at Liz. "You're so bad..."  
  
"But you love me!"  
  
"Lucky me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa and Midii went out for dinner after dropping off Alex. After they ordered, Trowa leaned over the table. "Question: How do you know Liz?"  
  
"Well, we met during the war. Both of us worked on Peacemillion."  
  
Trowa looked at her. "And I never saw you?"  
  
Midii shook her head. "I kept myself locked in my office down below. Remember, I didn't know you had taken the real Trowa Barton's place."  
  
"Then how'd you manage to meet Liz? She was a mechanic, wasn't she?"  
  
Midii laughed. "And I did all the paperwork for the entire ship. Meaning purchase orders, too."  
  
"Oh... so she had to go through you for some things..."  
  
"Exactally." Midii took a sip of her drink. "After the war, we just kept in contact. Since I was with Preventer, it wasn't all that hard for her. You know... She actually used to work for us."  
  
"Really?" She told ME she'd never worked for Preventer!  
  
Midii nodded, then laughed. "She started the daycare center!"  
  
Trowa chuckled. "Sounds like our Liz."  
  
"She's nuts," Midii agreed.  
  
"She's a Maxwell," Trowa corrected, smiling. "And thank God for that."  
  
Midii looked at him. "You're really fond of her, aren't you?"  
  
"Love her to death, like a little sister," Trowa replied. "I would love to be like her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Trowa sighed. "Because she's outspoken. She's not afraid to say what's on her mind, and call it how it is. She's absolutely horrible to all of us, but we still love her. She can blow off anything, tell off anybody... Except when it comes to her family. She loves us so much, she'd..."  
  
"Lie, cheat and steal for us?" Midii finished. "Yeah, that's Liz."  
  
"She sure likes to lie, though."  
  
Midii raised an eyebrow. "Why say you that?"  
  
"Because Duo's not really a priest, and can repeat the confessions he hears."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm tired," Midii stated as they got home. "I'm going to go take my shower and go to bed."  
  
"Okay, I've got some paperwork to finish."  
  
Trowa sat at the table and actually started working. Midii shook her head. We've got two days, all to ourselves, and he's working... Hmn...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa had been working for about fifteen minutes when he heard the shower start. His pen paused, hovering over the paper as he imagined Midii stepping into the old-fashioned bathtub, pulling the translucent plastic around on the shower rod, not hiding her body at all as the steam swirled around her, water splashing down her body...  
  
NO! Stop! I'm supposed to be working, not having elicit sexual fantasies about my roommate and coworker! he chastized himself mentally, shaking his head. God, I'm sick.  
  
That's when he heard a scream that made him jump and almost fall out of his chair. "Midii?"  
  
The woman in question ran out the bathroom, clothed in only a bathrobe pulled tight around her body, looking pale. "Oh, God, Trowa! There's a snake in the bathtub!"  
  
Trowa blinked at her. "A... snake?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"How the hell did a SNAKE get in the bathtub?"  
  
"Like I know?! Maybe it traveled though the pipes! But I don't care HOW it got there, I just want it OUT!"  
  
Trowa sighed. "Okay, okay, let's see this water moccasin of yours."  
  
He walked into the bathroom, Midii clutching his arm frightfully, hiding behind him. The two of them walked into the bathroom, which was full of steam due to the fact that the blonde had left the water running.  
  
Trowa carefully pulled back the shower curtain, and peered around the flimsy plastic. "Huh?" He bent down, waving steam away. "Mid, I don't see any--"  
  
He paused when he felt two hands on his back. "Wha--"  
  
"I think you need a bath, Mr. Barton," Midii told him sweetly. She pushed just hard enough to throw Trowa off his balance, and he quickly grabbed the shower curtain, holding on for dear life.  
  
He looked over his shoulder, staring at her. "What the--"  
  
RIII...  
  
Both of them looked up at the shower curtain, which was ripping free of the rings around the shower rod.  
  
"Oh, dear," Midii said in a tone that suggested that she wasn't one bit sorry.  
  
Then she grabbed at the shower curtain and ripped it down.  
  
Finally, gravity caught up with Trowa Barton. He fell into the full-to-overflowing tub, sloshing water on the tile floor. Luckily, it was a pretty big tub (*cough*plotdevice*cough*), so he didn't hit his head. He quickly turned around, splashing more water upon floor as he sat up, tangling himself in the shower curtain. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Midii laughed. "So you DO get vocal when you're angry!"  
  
"Midii Une, you'd better explain yourself--"  
  
"You were working when you should be resting and having fun. And besides..." She pulled him free of the curtain and brushed his wet hair back off his face. "You look so much better wet."  
  
"Oh, really?" Trowa's face split into a huge grin as he grabbed Midii's arm. "Then you'll look perfect."  
  
Midii let out a squeak as she splashed into the tub, adding more water to the floor. She sat up a bit and hit Trowa on the shoulder. "Why'd you do that?! You got my robe soaking wet--!"  
  
"You look good wet," Trowa added, and smiled as Midii hit him again. "Besides, you were planning on taking a shower anyway."  
  
The shower continued to beat on them as Trowa leaned up, snaked his arms around her and gave her a kiss, which was about as steamy as the water. "Mid, there's one thing you learn in the circus... You mess with a lion, don't get angry when he bites you."  
  
"A lion, huh?" They kissed again, and Trowa teased her mouth open, their togunes meeting and swirling around one another, emotions doing the same. After a bit, Midii pulled away. "Then how should a lioness tame him?" her tone was teasing. "Oh, I know..." She loosened the robe and slid it down over her shoulders, but held it up before it completely fell off her body. "Will this work?"  
  
"C'mere," Trowa growled, pulling her closer for another steamy kiss.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa and Midii sat on the porch swing, wrapped up in a blanket and dressed only in robes, watching the sun come up. Midii had a huge, steaming cup of coffee--Preventers' lifeblood; both were hopelessly hooked--which both were sharing. Trowa had his arms around Midii's waist--who was sitting between his legs--and his chin was resting on her shoulder. He kissed her temple, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Hmn... Good morning, Mr. Barton."  
  
Trowa placed a biting kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck. "And good morning to you, Ms. Une."  
  
Midii giggled from the sensation and snuggled closer to him. He slid his hands up and down her sides, making her giggle again, the friction from the terry cloth robe tickling her sensitive skin. His hand dissappeared into her robe and drew slow, lazy circles on her bare stomach, his fingertips barely brushing the creamy skin. She tipped her head back onto his shoulder, eyes shut. "Oh, Lord, this is Heaven."  
  
Trowa nuzzled her neck, then kissed it. "You said that last night, too. About... Oh... Ten times, maybe more."  
  
"You kept count?"  
  
"Nah, I lost count after we finally got out of the bathtub."  
  
She giggled again, then sighed contently. "I think I could die happy now."  
  
"But if you die, I won't be happy." Trowa muttered his complaint in her hair this time. "Then we'd have a problem."  
  
Midii carefully leaned over and set the now-empty mug on the ground and turned around to face Trowa, hands on his shoulders. "I've lived without you for all these years," she teased, kissing his nose. "Maybe you should deal without me for a bit, see what I've been though."  
  
"Hey, I lived out those same years, Midii Une," Trowa replied, eyes narrowing playfully. "And now that I've finally got you, if you leave, I'll die." He kissed her gently, his arms still looped around her waist. "You're my sun, my light. I need you like I need air." He looked straight into her eyes. "Midii, I love you. Marry me, please."  
  
Midii blinked. The other night, he had told her he loved her countless times, but she had chalked it up to nothing more than a.) passion-babble and b.) something to appease her for sleeping with him.  
  
Apparently, she had been wrong.  
  
She smiled, looped her arms around his neck and moved closer, sitting on his lap. She kissed him lightly. "Of course. I love you too, Trowa."  
  
He tightened his arms around her waist as she layed her head on his shoulder. The two of them stayed like that, watching the sun continue to rise and enjoying the simple joy of being close to one another. Then Midii spoke again. "What are we going to tell Alex?"  
  
"Alexandria Denise is quite a smart little girl," Trowa replied, using both of Alex's names. "We'll have to tell her when she comes home, or she'll figure it out on her own and be angry for not saying anything. But she'll understand how we feel. For a six-year-old, she can be quite insightful."  
  
Midii picked her head up and smiled at Trowa. "But until we pick up that smart, insightful little girl, we have four more hours to kill..."  
  
"Not anymore. And maybe we should call Quatre and ask him to keep Alex for just a little longer..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...and then Thomas blew up the blender again trying to make some smoothies for all of us, and Aunt Lizzy nearly beat him with her paddle, and he couldn't sit down for the rest of the night! And then we had some cake and ice cream, and Uncle Duo was there, and he almost ate the entire thing before I even got to blow out the candles! And then..."*  
  
Midii and Trowa looked at each other and smiled. The normally quiet Alex was babbling on and on in the back seat, very excited about her overnight stay at the Winners. It was the most the little Barton had ever spoken at one time, and Trowa was torn between turning around and dropping her back off at the Winners so he could spend another night alone with Midii and forbidding her to go back ever again because she talked like a Maxwell when she came back.  
  
"...And Daddy! Guess what I wished for when I blew out the candles! Guess, guess!"  
  
Trowa smiled as he looked in the rearview mirror. "What did you wish for, sweetheart?"  
  
"I wished that you and Midii would get married!"  
  
Trowa slammed the brakes--luckily, they were almost home, on their street--and both adults turned, shocked, to look at Alex, who looked confused.  
  
"What, did I say something wrong?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Think Michelle in the first 'American Pie' movie, when she's telling band camp stories, and you've got Alex's tone of voice. 


	9. Life Changes

And again, sorry it's taking so long. I was planning on posting the whole thing last night (yes, I have the entire thing finished), but my little brother threw a fit and got the computer... Something about homework...?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Life Changes  
  
* * * * *  
  
The marriage was a small, quiet affair, with only family and close friends invited. Nothing flashy, Trowa in a rented tux, Midii in a simple white dress. Alex sat quietly on the front pew, swinging her feet back and forth during the ceremony, holding Lady Une's hand. After the two exchanged vows and sealed the marriage with a kiss, Alex jumped up and ran over to Midii, yelling "Mommy!" at the top of her lungs. Even the priest, a stoic ex-monk, cracked up laughing as Midii picked up the small girl and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Things went smoothly as Trowa and Midii settled comfortably into married life. Alex started first grade in the fall, Trowa started paying back Quatre for the house--meger payments at best, but they were payments and both Midii and Lizzy were proud of him for it.  
  
However, life never, ever pans out the way people want it to.  
  
Never.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Trowa?!"  
  
Trowa immediately sensed something was wrong. Even over the vidphone, he had never seen Quatre so pale. "What's wrong?"  
  
"...It's Liz. And Midii."  
  
"What?!" Trowa promptly knocked over his coffee mug, spilling cold coffe everywhere and causing Alex to start from her homework. The six-year-old was now eleven, and swinging her feet at the kitchen table. Her five-year-old cousin was coloring some 'homework' at the seat next to her, and her four-, and two-year-old cousins were quietly napping on the couch, tv on. Jessica, the five-year-old, looked up.  
  
"Daddy, is something wrong?"  
  
Trowa waved his arm in the univeral 'Shut-Up-I'm-On-The Phone' signal and looked at Quatre through the viewscreen. "Tell me."  
  
"Th-there was a car accident..." Quatre stuttered, his worry evident in his voice, words escaping him.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The hospital. St. Peter's. Trowa, hurry."  
  
"I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
Trowa hung up the phone and turned to the two girls sitting at the table. He calmly walked over and put a hand on each of their heads. "Go and get your brothers. Mom's been in an accident."  
  
Jessica promptly burst into tears. Trowa shushed her gently and stroked her hair. "Don't cry, baby. Just go wake up Chris and Steven. Alex, I want you to put all three of them in the car. I'm going to get some paperwork the hospital might need, okay?" He kissed both of them on the forehead. "Don't worry. Now go."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The doctor let Trowa in to see Midii first. And it was a good thing he did. She lay on the sterile, white sheets of the hospital bed, her head bandaged and tubes in her mouth and up her nose. A heart monitor beeped faintly over her bed, and her eyes were closed. What wasn't wrapped in bandages were various shades of black, blue and purple. He gripped the chair, the closest thing to him, before his knees gave out and started blankly at his wife.  
  
"No..."  
  
It was a wisper, but the doctor heard it over the beeping and hissing of the machines. A very pretty middle-aged brunette with piercing blue eyes, she placed a sympathetic hand on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"Mr. Barton... I'm very sorry. There's a good chance she might never wake up. There is some brain activity, however, which is a good sign. But..."  
  
She didn't even have to finish her sentence. Trowa knew what it would say.  
  
"What about the other girl that was with her?"  
  
"Beg pardon?"  
  
"Elizabeth Winner. What about Lizzy?"  
  
The doctor looked down at her clipboard, shuffling though some papers. "Liz woke up. She has a concussion, but she shattered her leg. She might never walk again."  
  
Trowa nodded, eyes downcast. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to be in the room for one second longer. He needed to know what happened. "May I speak with her?"  
  
The doctor looked at him, about to deny him, but something pulled at her heartstrings. "Of course, Mr. Barton. After all, I don't think my brother or sister-in-law would be able to deny you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lizzy was sitting up in bed, Quatre holding her hand when Trowa walked in the room. Quatre immediately stood up and gave Trowa a brotherly hug. "Trowa... I'm..."  
  
Trowa simply shook his head, and Quatre understood. He released his friend and turned to the doctor. "Ivy, come out here... The kids haven't seen you in so long..."  
  
The door shut, leaving Liz and Trowa alone in the room. Their eyes met for a second, then Lizzy looked away.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
The dullness in his voice stung, and she flinched. Oh, God... Please, not Midii. Take me, not Midii.  
  
"Lizzy, tell me. Please."  
  
She flinched again. The dullness hurt more than the bullets that had threatened her life all those years ago. It'd be better if he yelled at me...  
  
Trowa grabbed her shoulders, started shaking her, but stopped when he remembered her head injury. "ELIZABETH! PLEASE!"  
  
She met his eyes, and he let her go. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. We should have just kicked Quatre out of the house for our Girl's Night Out..." Lizzy hung her head, tears dripping down her face, face buried in her hands. "I'm so very sorry..." she wispered between sobs.  
  
Trowa moved to the seat Quatre had occupided previously. "Tell me what happened."  
  
Lizzy wiped at her face, swallowing back more sobs. The least I can do is give him that. "Midii, Hilde and I went out for dinner and a movie. The movie ran really late, so we decided to stop somewhere that was open late for a quick bite before we headed on home. Hilde was driving, I was shotgun, Midii was in the seat directly behind me. Hil turned in, and..." She swallowed, having difficulty finding the words, finally spitting them out bitterly. "Some drunk bastard came flying out of nowhere, and hit my side. Right where Midii and I were sitting. Hilde just got thrown around a bit. I smacked my head against the dashboard, and the door collapsed on my leg. But Mid got the worst of it." Tears were streaming down her face again, and she threw her arms around Trowa's neck. "Tro, I'm sorry. Please, please. Forgive me. It's all my fault."  
  
Trowa gently patted the back of Lizzy's head, and hugged her back. "No, no, it's not your fault. It was the guy who hit you. How can I forgive you for something that wasn't even your fault?"  
  
Lizzy looked up and saw Trowa's face was just as streaked with tears as hers. "Oh... Trowa..."  
  
There was nothing else to say. The damage was already done. And it was irreversable to everyone involved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Against Ivy Winner's best judgement, the children were allowed in to see their mother. They were all told that there was a very good chance that she might never wake up. Trowa refused to sugar-coat or keep anything from the kids.  
  
"Life's never easy," he explained to Duo when asked about his actions. "People are born and people die every day. No use hiding it from them. It's a lesson they'll have to learn eventually."  
  
Eventually, Midii's body healed, the bandages vanishing and her bruises fading, but her eyes remained closed. Trowa began to have to go back to work, but Lizzy talked Quatre into sitting in Midii's room in the even that she awoke when Trowa was at Preventer headquarters.  
  
Meanwhile, the children were staying at Quatre's house. Thomas was going absolutely nuts with worry over Liz, Natalie was trying frantically to calm him down, and Audrey, Marianna and Joseph--the youngest Winner at age four--kept Alex, Jessica, Chris and Steven company.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Trowa looked at the vidscreen, Alex's face pale. He immediately sat up, his face draining of color. Alex had begged to stay with Midii on one of her holidays off from school. "What is it, Alex?"  
  
"It's Mom, she--"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ooh! Cliffhanger! Always wanted to do that. 


	10. Tidings of Joy and Sadness

...Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. I just couldn't resist.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Tidings of Joy and Sadness  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alex? Alex?! ALEX!"  
  
The girl had fainted dead away. The screen was blank until Jessica picked up the phone. Trowa could barely see the top of her head, but he could hear her sweet, innocent voice. "Daddy?"  
  
"Jess! What's wrong? What's happening?"  
  
"It's Mommy! She opened her eyes! She's awake! Daddy--"  
  
If any more was said, Trowa didn't hear it. He dropped the phone and bolted out the door, yelling in Wufei's open door to clock out for him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He made it to the hospital and up the flights of stairs in record time. He slid into the doorway, panting a bit, his uniform sleeve ripped from where he had caught it on the stairway doorframe. Jessica sat on the cot, fanning Alex with a folded sheet of paper, who was still looking pale. Steven and Chris were leaning on the bed, talking quietly to each other.  
  
And Midii...  
  
"Oh... Midii..."  
  
She was sitting up. Actually sitting. The tubes were gone, and he could see her face for the first time in three months. It was pale, gaunt, and tired-looking, her body frail and thin.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
Her voice was faint. Trowa rushed over to her and gathered her in his arms, pressing his lips against hers gently. "Oh, Midii, thank God you're awake."  
  
Midii hugged him as tight as she could, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Trowa..."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
The twosome were attacked by four warm, small bodies, and Midii threw her arms around all of them and kissed their faces. Finally, Steven looked up at his father and noticed tears glinting in crystal tracks on his face. The small child raised his arms to his father, who picked him up and hugged him tight. "Daddy? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm happy," Trowa replied, holding the child. "Because now I can live again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa sat in the chair at the hospital, holding Midii's hand. Still. It had been almost three weeks since she'd awoken, and Trowa had barely left her side. And it still amazed her, his devotion to her. Not to mention the fact that she had amazed her doctor by waking up at all, and was remembering more and more details of her life every day.  
  
"AHA! She's a Maxwell! Or so I hear," Lizzy cried, wobbling unsteadily into the hospital room. Her leg had been damaged, but thankfully not beyond repair... But she had to have the bone reinforced with gundanium, so she could even use it. Now in physical therapy, the Winner was progressing wonderfully, and although she still needed a walker, Ivy told her brother that no one would be surprised if Lizzy made a 100% recovery.  
  
"She can't change her name, though, sis," Duo told her, carefully behind the woman, in case she fell. "She's married."  
  
"Can't we give her an honorary maiden name? Please please please please please?"  
  
Duo sighed heavily, and very melodramatically. "I guess." He grinned and pointed a finger at the bedridden Barton. "You... are... A MAXWELL!"  
  
"Good one. I though you were going to say 'healed', bro."  
  
"Okay, that's it, let's go. You're getting bitchy."  
  
"I'm going to talk to my friend," Lizzy replied, hobbling over to another chair and sitting next to Midii. "So you can bite me."  
  
"Don't make me."  
  
Lizzy stuck her togune out at him. "Go, problem child."  
  
Duo crossed his arms and stomped out of the room, much like his second son, Kurt.  
  
Lizzy shook her head and looked at Midii. "He's nuts."  
  
"You're just like him," Trowa and Midii replied in unison.  
  
Lizzy grinned brightly. "I know. But how are you, Mid?"  
  
Midii smiled brightly. "I'm fine. Now."  
  
"We were so worried, Barton, seriously. I don't think I've ever prayed so hard, with the exception of before you two started dating."  
  
Trowa and Midii started laughing at that, until they realized that Lizzy wasn't joking. Trowa cleared his throat. "Well, whatever you did, I think it worked."  
  
"Of course! Father Maxwell used to tell me, 'Miracles can happen if you believe enough in the power of Christ'."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Wise advice. If you can put faith in something you can't see, then it can't be that hard to put it in people."  
  
Lizzy shook her head. "People can break another's faith in them more easily than you think. Why then do we have phrases like 'God works in mysterious ways'?"  
  
Midii nodded as well. "You're deeper than you look, Liz."  
  
Lizzy laughed and rapped her knuckles on her shattered leg. A very dull, faint metallic thud resounded from within the scarred flesh. "When you've had as much time to yourself as I have, you think about stuff like this."  
  
"Lizzy..."  
  
Lizzy waved a hand. "Ah, don't let me drag you down. I'm just thankful to be alive. Which means I can show you that there is a deep and a cynical faucet to this crown jewel."  
  
"ELIZABETH!"  
  
"Hmn... sounds like my husband..." Lizzy mused thoughtfully as the door slammed open.  
  
"Elizabeth Winner!" Sure enough, it was Quatre, hands on his hips, Duo behind him, looking for all the world a child who had told on his sibling. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"Um... Physical therapy?" Lizzy asked hopefully, smiling innocently.  
  
"Nice try, but no go." Quatre crossed the room and put his arms around her neck, kissing his cheek. He then looked at Midii. "Feeling better?"  
  
Midii nodded, trying desperately not to laugh. This fiasco occurred daily, but it never failed to crack her up. Maybe that's why they did it, and if it was all for her benefit, she just loved the Winners more for it.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Hey! What about me! You know, your WIFE?!"  
  
"Who cares about you?"  
  
"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER!"  
  
"Okay, time to get you back in bed, love." With that, Quatre easily scooped his wife up into his arms, her gasping in surprise. A change in the script, Midii suspected. He winked at Midii and Trowa and left the room, Lizzy looping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss his cheek as they rounded the corner.  
  
Duo shook his head and grabbed Lizzy's walker. "I'm sure both of them will have no objetions to a day of bedrest for Lizzy once a week." He grinned in his patented Duo Maxwell fashion, wished Midii good health for the rest of the day, and left.  
  
"I'm so lucky," Midii sighed, resting her head on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"I know. Friends like those are rare, and way too far between."  
  
"I wasn't talking about just our friends, although they're wonderful." She looked at Trowa. "I'm so lucky to have the kids, my friends... And you."  
  
Trowa leaned over and kissed Midii gently, pouring his heart and soul into the simple contact. The he grinned wickedly at her. "Do you remember that?"  
  
She laughed. "Hmn... I think so. Maybe I could use a refresher course, though..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Half a month later, Midii went home. A week after that, she was back at work. Her friend and co-workers threw her a huge welcome back party, and Lady une was seen hugging her niece and crying with joy.  
  
Lizzy Winner was being overly joyful, always a sign of some type of drama. Finally, Midii took her aside and asked just what the hell the problem was.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Don't 'nothing, nothing' me, Elizabeth Winner. Something's wrong with you. What?"  
  
"I just don't feel good. But I want to celebrate your returning to work and all, so let's go. I don't want to deprive everyone of the guest of honor."  
  
Midii grabbed Lizzy's arm as she tried to escape. "It's more than that. Lizzy, I'm your friend. Please. I want to help."  
  
"Well, you can't. Sorry."  
  
The harshness in her voice would have made most people flinch, but not Midii. She knew her too well. "Liz... What? You can tell me."  
  
Lizzy cast her eyes down and took a deep breath. "The night that we were hit by the drunk driver..."  
  
"Is this about your leg? Oh, come on, Liz. You can walk, even run just as well as before!"  
  
"It's not my leg. That night... I had found out the day before that I was pregnant. I was going to tell you while we were eating." She looked up at Midii, eyes shining with unshead tears. "Mid, I lost my baby."  
  
"Oh... Liz... I'm so sorry..."  
  
It sounded lame, even to her ears. But what else can I say? That I understand? I don't. So she did the best she could, and wrapped her around around her friend, giving her a strong shoulder to cry on. Poor Lizzy... Our highest casualty. No wonder she did all that stupid stuff in the hospital. I thought it was all to cheer me up. I should have known better. Duo was doing that for her benefit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
M/N: And the moral of the story, ladies and gentlemen is... DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE! 


	11. Broken Hearts

Just one thing before we start: I'm a BAAAAAAAD girl.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
* * * * *  
  
Midii did her best to try to heal her friend, but the damage was done, and would proably never be erased. However, it was eased gratly in the next two years by the birth of not one, not two, but four Winners--triplets Peter, Cecilia and James, and Anthony, the baby of the family. It caused much hilarity when Duo made a remark about bedrest within earshot of Lizzy, who smartly asked if that was the reason why Hilde had just as many kids as she.  
  
Duo allwed a lecherous grin to paint his face. "No, we just like sex." At this, he folded his hands together, as if he was praying. "And being the good Catholic that I am--" he paused at Lizzy's snort of laughter "--I'm not allowed to use birth control. But you would know all about that, right Liz?"  
  
Lizzy threw the pillow supporting her bad leg at him.  
  
"Okay, okay, sis. Here's a serious question: How come all the kids have nice, Catholic names and not Arabic ones?"  
  
"Because."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "Because Lizzy threatened me with no more sex if she wasn't allowed to name them."  
  
Another pillow went sailing, along with the threat of the rest of the couch next time a smart comment was made. "Because of my infatuation with saint names!(1) Duo, you know that."  
  
"Ah, yes... How could I forget? When you were little, you were so excited about confirmation(2), 'cause you were allowed to take a saint name. Which one did you take, by the way?"  
  
"Anthony."  
  
"You took a guy's? God, Liz, you SURE you don't secretly want to be a guy?"  
  
"Okay, Maxwell, that's it. I'm going to kick your ass, right here and now."  
  
Midii was thinking thoughout the entire exchange. "Okay, let me see if I have this straight... Marianna--Mary, mother of Jesus. Joseph, his surrogate father. What about the others?"  
  
"Peter, first pope of the Church and the 'rock upon which the church was built'," Duo supplied before Lizzy could say anything. "See? I remember some things."  
  
"Amazing, Duo, amazing." Lizzy laughed and continued. "Cecilia, saint of music. James, another one of Jesus' diciples and his favorite. There was also a controversy back in the twentieth century, where people thought that James was the name of Jesus' supposed half-brother, the son of Mary and Joseph."  
  
"And Anthony? Besides the fact that it's your name?"  
  
Duo laughed as everything clicked. "The saint of lost things, and of miracles. I think a lot of prayers have been said to that saint."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Weeks, months, years went by, and not much changed. The kids grew up, fell in and out of love themselves, and moved on with their lives, leaving their parents behind to fill in the void. Their parents also grew up and moved on with their lives. They worked hard, especially during family squabbles, but through it all somehow managed to keep everything together.  
  
Before it all fell apart again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I mean, I know she's in high school, but she's only a junoir, and there's a big difference between seventeen and eighteen..."  
  
"Mid, she's practically a grown woman. There's nothing we can do. She's old enough to make her own decisions, and I trust her."  
  
"I do too, I just--"  
  
Lady Une's knuckles rapped a tattoo out on the hard wood of the office door, catching the couple's attention. "Midii, Trowa, I need someone for negotiations."  
  
The two were sitting in Trowa's office, discussing their eldest daughter, who had recently taken to running around town with a boy neither of them particualry cared for. Both immediately perked up at Une's words. "Negotiations?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently, a group of radicals calling themselves 'Neo-Oz'--honestly, this is the third one this month. Can't they pick better titles?!"  
  
Midii and Trowa exchanged amused looks.  
  
"Anyway. Neo-Oz, yes. They had brilliant ideas to take over the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"Again?!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know, I know," Une replied, annoyed. "Relena needs to keep her head down, just for a bit, I swear.  
  
"But anyway, what's done is done, and they're willing to negotiate. So Trowa, Mid, you're going."  
  
The Bartons stood, nodding. "I'll go and call for the plane," Trowa told Midii, squeezing her hand and walking out of the room.  
  
Une looked at her niece. "Midii... Be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
"Yes, but... I just have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Midii hugged her aunt. "Aunt Lady, I'll be fine. I promise."  
  
"I hope so child. I hope so."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So... They've got a nuclear warhead, threatened to blow the palace sky high if we don't do what they want... Like Aunt Lady said, what else is new?"  
  
"These are willing to negotiate," Trowa replied, checking over the ransom demands. "Let's see... Pretty much the regular... Right to bear weapons... Right to declaire war... Release of caputred comerades... Money... Hmn, that's odd."  
  
Midii looked over her shoulder from the co-pilot's seat. "What?"  
  
"They don't want a ride out." Trowa looked up from the papers. "Usually, they want a jump to space. Strange..."  
  
"Maybe they just wanted to make a statement, Tro."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you the negotiators?"  
  
The voice was shoted over a megaphone, from a second-story window in the palace. Trowa replied through one of his own. "Yes, we are from Preventer, as you requested."  
  
"Is that a woman with you?"  
  
Trowa looked at Midii. Obviously a woman. "Yes."  
  
"We'll negotiate though her." The palace door swung wide open. "You have one hour."  
  
Midii was very quickly wired and sent on her way. Trowa watched from the view of a small tv as Midii handled negotiations smoothly, and got them to relase the hstages, including Relena. They all walked calmly out of the front door, as instructed, and were quickly picked up by Preventer operatives. She shook hands with the Neo-Ozzies, and asked kindly, "Now, are you sure you don't want to come out with me?"  
  
One of them grabbed her from behind, and Midii felt the cold metal of a gun barrel press against the back of her head. "What are you talking about? The negotiations are just starting."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They tied Midii by her wrists and set her on the doorstep, a masked man behind her, holding a shotgun. "Okay, here's the deal: You let us start a war again... And we'll let her go before we blow the place sky high!"  
  
Midii looked up. "That's not an option, asshole."  
  
The man kicked her, causing her to roll down the stairs and over twice in the dirt. He leveled the shotgun at her head. "And this is?"  
  
"Go ahead, I'm not afraid to die," Midii replied, squirming to her knees and staring into his eyes. "And if you kill me, you'll die before I hit the ground, never mind before you can start your precious war."  
  
The man was silent, but when he put his shotgun down, Midii did a stupid thing.  
  
She made a run for it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa watched in horror. His Midii was talking trash to a gun-toting maniac, and now she was running for her life.  
  
BAM!  
  
Midii fell, rolling over, dodging the bullet. She popped right back up, still moving, and ran for the saftety of the Preveter guard line.  
  
BAM!  
  
This one wizzed by her ear, taking off a chunk of her hair.  
  
"Run... RUN!"  
  
BAM!  
  
Ever heard the saying 'the third time's the charm'? Well, it was in this case.  
  
And Midii fell, a pool of blood forming on her back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Trowa didn't think. He just acted. He ran forward, grabbed the handgun of one random operative, leveled it at the man on the doorstep.  
  
And pulled the trigger.  
  
He fell like a sack of bricks, the blood that was splattered dripping down the door, onto the steps, where it mingled with the dirt, forming dark, sticky mud.  
  
Trow dodged the hands of his co-workers that were grabbing, trying to stop him, and bloted out into the open. He hit his knees and slid the last six inches to his wife. He gently turned her over. She was so pale... The peace of someone who knows they're dying was setting over her. "No, no..." He gently hit her cheeks, trying to keep her concious. "Midii... We'll get you some help. SALLY!"  
  
"Trowa... Don't. I'm going to die."  
  
"NO! Don't say that. Please, Mid, please, please, please..."  
  
The bullet had severed her binding cords, and she reached up around his neck. "Trowa... Kiss me one last time. Kiss me good-bye."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Trowa, it's my dying wish. Please."  
  
"No," Trowa told her definately. "You are NOT going to die, Midii Barton. You can't. What about the kids? Me? You have to live, Mid, you have to live!"  
  
"Oh, Trowa..."  
  
Midii leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Trowa immediately tightened his arms around her, kissing her back gently with everything he had. It was a sweet one, echoing of their first kiss, but with the depths of years of marriage and love in it. The arms around his neck tightened slightly, then slackened off as he pulled away.  
  
"Tro-wa, I..." She was having trouble breathing. He bitterly guessed that the bullet had hit her lungs, causing her to drown in her own blood. "...love y-yo--"  
  
"And I love you, Midii. Forever." He covered her eyes with his hand. "Now rest, love. I'll see you in a bit."  
  
And with that, Midii Une Barton passed out of the mortal world, and into the world of spirits.  
  
A fallen angel called home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
(1) Yes, I too have an infatuation with names. It's something weird, leave me be.  
  
(2) The Catholic church has seven sacraments, one of which is confirmation, where as an adult a Catholic chooses to 'continue their baptismal rights'. You also get to pick a saint name, as a role model; Mary, Joseph, Michael the Archangel are a few of the more popular choices.  
  
* * * * *  
  
And I killed her off, I know, I'm sorry. I just had to do it! I've wanted to do it since chapter two! But it's not over yet! Keep reading! 


	12. Why Lizzy Winner Should Be a Speechwritt...

We're close to over, guys... The party doesn't end with Midii's death, folks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Why Lizzy Winner Should Be A Speachwritter  
  
* * * * *  
  
The funeral was bigger than the wedding, Trowa realized bitterly halfway though the service. Midii was lying in her casket as if asleep, dressed in an ivory sundress, one that she had bought on their last shopping trip together. She had made him wait and wait and wait while she tried on dress after dress, until she finally walzed out of the dressing room. She had looked so beautiful Trowa seriously considered taking her back into the small cubicle and making love to her. Unfortunately, before he could act, Midii just spun around, asked him how she looked, laughed at the look on his face, and simply stated, "This'll do, then."  
  
Trowa looked up and down the pew at his children, positioned as he was in the middle of the four of them. First was Alex, now seventeen; the poor girl had lost another mother. Then Jessica, an exact copy of the way her mother loooked at eleven. The boys Chris and Steven could pass as twins, both little Trowa clones, but their eyes were different--Chris, now ten, had his father's brilliant green eyes but eight-year-old Steven had his mother's deep, blue eyes. Alex and Jessica were crying quietly, the boys looking somber, Chris holding little Steven's hand. Trowa reached out and touched their heads gently, comforting as best he could at the moment.  
  
Trowa looked up when he realized the preist had stopped talking to see Lizzy walking calmly up the aisle. He faintly remembered asking her to give the euology. The church was dead quiet as she asccended the shallow stairs to the podium and looked out at the gathered friends and family. Finally, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Gathered friends and family, on behaf of the Barton family, I would like to thank you for attending this somber affair today. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Elizabeth Winner, and for many years I was one of Midii's closest friends." Here, she paused and swallowed. "So, when her husband--and one of my husband's close friends as well--Trowa--asked me to speak today... I really wanted to turn him down."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth Winner, not want to speak? He shot a puzzled look across the aisle at Quatre, who was with this own children. Quatre smiled, winked and motioned for Trowa to keep listening.  
  
"But my husband reminded me of something--that there was a huge gap in the Barton family, a hole that had to be filled. A few years ago, his two nieces and nephew--and himself as well--were put in the same position; his oldest sister died in a car accident, and he was the de facto guardian of her three children. That first night, I taught him a very important lesson--when people see strength, they live strength.  
  
"So I decided I would speak, if only to try my hardest to ease the pain, the loss, of all here. The way I can do that is to tell a few stories that showed the real Midii, the totally, insane, nutso side of her... The side that precious few were allowed to really see.  
  
"So..." Lizzy rubbed her hands together and put them on each side of the wooden rectangle. "Let's start at the beginning. Good place to begin, if I do say so myself. Midii and I met during the war, on Peacemillion. I was working as the head mechanic, and Midii worked down in purchasing, meaning whenever I really, really needed something, I had to go though Miss Midii Une.  
  
"Now, for reasons that would take way to long to explain at the moment, I had to live out most of my childhood cross-dressed as a man, and I found it convinent to do so during the war." She paused to give Duo a dirty look, who had begun to snicker in a most impolite way. "Apparently, I played this role a little too well, because the first time I met her, Lizzy asked me out on a date."  
  
The entire chuch snickered. The idea of Midii asking this pretty woman, dressed elegantly in a simple black dress, her long hair braided back and a string of pearls around her neck, out on a date was laughable.  
  
"Needless to say, I politely turned her down, but Midii was never one to back off when spurned, as her husband can attest."  
  
Trowa chuckled, nodding, remembering fondly her pushing him head-over-heels into a half-full bathtub.  
  
"She continued to hound me about a date with her. She would just keep at it and keep at it... I don't know, maybe she liked the fact that I could be sensitive..."  
  
Another round of chuckles.  
  
"So, finally I told her the truth... That I was gay."  
  
Laughter resounded from the rafters, the loudest from the Gundam pilots who knew Lizzy best. That was just the typical Maxwell in her.  
  
"Here's the really, really sad part--she didn't believe me." Lizzy chuckled along with the rest of the church, remembering the outcome of the story. "I had to go out with a gay man to prove it. Now, it really shouldn't be THAT HARD to gind a single gay man, but I couldn't. Guess I don't have the radar or something," Lizzy mused, using her hands to zoom out, as if she was pinpointing people. "So anyway, I managed to 'find' a 'gay man' to go out with me... with much cajoling and fake-crying and most of two month's paycheck. That man, ladies and gentlemen was one of my closest friends, and still is... Duo Maxwell."  
  
Laughter exploded within the tiny church, even the priest laughing in what he mentally thought was a sacreligious manner. Hilde, sitting in the front pews with her husband and children, crossed her arms and legs and looked at her husband, who was laughing and ducked his head to try to avoid his wife's rath.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maxwell... Quite possibly the straightest, most girl-crazy man on the Earth Sphere--with a braid, that is... And the man who threatened to kill me if I ever told this story... Thank God he's not like Heero Yuy, a man who would back up that promise, even for the sake of a good story."  
  
More laughter, even from Heero, who had turned up to pay his respects to a fellow co-worker.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, Duo, darling... That dress looked stunning on you."  
  
Even more laughter, Duo turning bright red and laughing so hard he was wiping his eyes. He waved a playful fist at Lizzy, then flipped his braid in a feminine manner, causing more laughter.  
  
"Oh, guys, you would have loved it!" Lizzy told everyone, waving her hands around excitedly. "It was black, and nice and short... Showed off his legs perfectly... With long sleeves, and netting right around here..." Her hands went to her own waist, then started pointing at various parts of her body. "And there were circles right here..." She pointed at the insides of her elbows. "And here..." Her hands flew to her shoulders. "And here..." She pointed to the center of her chest. "And here..." Back to her stomach. "And..." Then she made a face. "I'm sorry, I forgot this was a church." She crossed herself as everyone was laughing at the mental image of Duo in such a thing.  
  
Trowa then realized what was happening. She was making everyone laugh to keep them from crying. It was quite a signature Lizzy Maxwell Winner move, something he knew she would want at her own funeral. It was appropriate for Midii, too. Show that there were good memories to think about instead of just missed opportunities and wishful thinking. Damn, but Lizzy should be a public speaker.  
  
"But anyway, we went out on a 'date', which was rather disturbing for both of us--Duo and I both grew up together on L2, and we're very close, closer than some brothers and sisters. Well, at the end of the date he kissed me--rather convincingly at that."  
  
"And I got paid extra for that, too!" Duo supplied, mostly for Hilde's benefit, making everyone laugh even harder.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Maxwell. You know you liked it!"  
  
"Oh yes..." Duo rolled his eyes, and continued sarcastically, "I've been in love with you for years! Oh, Elizabeth!"  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at each other. Both were in tears from laughing, and Quatre wiped his eyes. "That's our Liz," Quatre mouthed to Trowa.  
  
"And Duo," Trowa mouthed back, nodding.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Lizzy slammed her hands on the podium to stop the catfight between herself and her brother. "After our... lovely..." She shuttered. "Lip-lock, I invited him in for coffee. Midii, who had been following the entire thing and had a very dirty mind, thought we were doing something else." Lizzy tsked and shook her head. "Bad, bad Mid. In reality, Duo changed into more appropriate clothing for a nice, straight man--in record time, I might say, although he did keep the stilletos--" She stopped as laughter threatened to drown out her voice. "--and the two of us shared a huge pot of coffee and laughed hysterically over what had just happened... And took turns gargling with mouthwash.  
  
"However, Midii was so very depressed when I saw her the next day that I told her the truth... That Duo was a lousy lover, and it hadn't even been worth the dinner that he had payed for."  
  
More laughter at that, Hilde nodding furiously from her head and making Lizzy laugh as well.  
  
"And let's face it, he had to pay, because I was broke!  
  
"I continued the facade for a few more months, until the two of us started to become close friends, and I could trust her. So, I told her the truth, the real truth this time, and we became even closer after that." Here, she paused, wiped a tear that was trickling down her cheek and cleared her throat.  
  
"Now, sisters are a rare thing." She smiled at Natalie and Audrey. "As are brothers, don't get me wrong, but there's something different about sisters. Brothers are comforters, the ones who jump up and beat up someone whenever you cry. Sisters are the ones who plot to posion their food so they won't make you cry again."  
  
Lizzy gripped the sides of the podium tightly and grinned like the fool she was. "Now, the story I just told you was our first contact with one another. She was fifteen, I was fourteen. After the war, we continued to be friends. We watched each other grow in our own ways, get married, have children, and steadily became as close as sisters.  
  
"Which means I've got a ton of stories just like the one I've told you. And... If no one has anything else better to do..." She stared at everyone in the church in a manner that said 'and you'd better not'. "I'd like to share each and every one of them with you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Midii had been laid to rest in the ground, and dirt was piled high on her casket, Trowa turned to his children and gave them each a huge hug.  
  
"It'll be okay, guys, we'll be all right."  
  
Jessica was crying. "But it hurts, Dad."  
  
"I know, baby, I know it does. But the pain will ease, I promise you."  
  
He stood and looked past his children at the Winners, standing in the background. Lizzy was sniffling and wiping her eyes with a hankerchief, Quatre's arm around her waist, holding her tight, comforting her. Trowa walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you," Trowa wispered in her ear, still hugging her tight. "Thank you for making us laugh and for giving us such beautiful stories, little sister-in-law."  
  
That made the tears, held back at the church, flow down her cheeks in crystal streams. "Oh, Trowa..." She sniffed, pulled back and wiped at her face, at a loss for words.  
  
"Look, Trowa. You can't go back to the house tonight, we understand," Quatre told him gently. "Go on to our house. You and the kids stay as long as you want."  
  
"Thank you, Quatre, Lizzy."  
  
Quatre smiled and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Friends do what they can for each other in times of need."  
  
"Could you take the kids?" Lizzy asked, finding her voice. "I'd like to stay here a little longer, tell her good-bye in my own way..."  
  
Trowa nodded. Suddenly, he couldn't stand to stay in the graveyard anymore, and he turned to the cars with the children. Natalie and Thomas, now 25, both put an arm around their Uncle Trowa, Natalie's husband Dennis holding their three-month-old daughter Christina. Audrey, at 20, had one arm around Alex, who was still crying. Marianna, 14, was doing the same thing to comfort Jessica. The triplets, Anthony and the boys were walking quietly behind them all, old enough to understand what had happened, but still just a little too young to understand why everyone had been laughing at the funeral.  
  
As they reached the car, a faint sound drifted to Trowa's ears--Lizzy's voice. She was yelling, crying, Quatre holding her hand as she shook the other at the grave in the form of a fist. He could hear the words, but not understand the language. "What in the Earth Sphere is Lizzy doing?"  
  
Natalie chuckled a bit dispite herself. "She's cursing in Arabic. Uncle Quatre and the Maganacs taught her a few choice words, and she uses them fluently. Uncle Quatre's had us in lessons since we're three, so we're fluent."  
  
"What's she saying?"  
  
"She's... Damn, she's gotten good, sis," Thomas said, straining to hear. "She's asking how Aunt Midii could do this to her, you, the family, how God could allow it, you know... And she's cursing at her." He grinned. "It's a Lizzy move, you have to admit, Uncle Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded. It was a Lizzy move.  
  
And he loved her for it.  
  
* * * * * 


	13. Moving On

Just one or two more chapters left...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Moving On...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa and the kids stayed with the Winners for a full month. In that time, Trowa, Lizzy and Quatre went to the house and cleaned out the closets and dressers, taking out most of Midii's clothes and donating it to charity. There were a few things Trowa absolutely couldn't bear to part with, such as Midii's jewelry box, her hairbrush, and her make-up bag, and both Winners thought it would be good for him to keep it. The changes that had been made were so vast, it wouldn't do for everything of hers to be totally gone.  
  
Trowa and the kids slept together in the over-sized bed in the master bedroom their first night back.  
  
"It's so quiet without her here..." Alex muttered, pulling the covers up under her chin.  
  
Chris nodded. "And I think she's been haunting the hallways," he added.  
  
"She's going to 'haunt' the entire house, guys," Trowa informed them. "All of our memories of her are strongest here. Even if we sell the house, move away, and you come back when you're old and gray and have great-grandchildren, her memory will still haunt you the moment you step though the door. We all have to learn to deal, to cope with the fact that yes, she's gone. But that doesn't mean we have to forget her totally."  
  
"Then why clean out the closets?" Steven asked, his gaze flickering to the half-empty closet. "They look so... So... So void."  
  
"Who taught you that word?"  
  
"Momma."  
  
"Ah." Trowa paused for a second. "Well, baby, they weren't doing anyone any good just hanging in the closet, now were they?"  
  
"But still!"  
  
"Steve, she's gone, baby. Nothing can bring her back." Trowa ruffled his hair and kissed the top of his head. "The only thing we can do now is live out a good life so we can go and see her when we die."  
  
The five of them lay in relative silence, until Trowa heard all four of them started breathing steadily, so he knew they were all asleep. He sighed deeply. Oh, God... Midii, I miss you. They're right, you do haunt the house. He looked down at his sleeping children and smiled sadly. If it wasn't for the kids... I think I'd be dead, too.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trowa was right, and the pain eventually eased to a dull throbbing. Time started to fly by, the kids grew, and Trowa did the best he could being both mother and father, with occassional help from Lizzy, who had no qualms about helping with her nieces and nephews. First Alex, then Jessica, Chris and Steven went to college, fell in love and started families of their own. His first grandchild was a little girl--Alex and her husband named her Midii. Trowa almost started crying when he first held the tiny baby in his arms, looking into a face that had absolute trust and love for him. No one had ever quite looked at him like that since before Midii had died.  
  
And still the years passed, and finally it came time for his baby to take the plunge. Steve finally proposed to his high-school sweetheart of ten years, and Trowa was quite fond of the girl. Trowa sat between his two daughters, holding their hands as he watched his youngest son seal his love with a kiss, and cheered just as loudly as the rest of the church.  
  
At the reception, Trowa smiled on the outside, but on the inside he was hurting bad. Now he was really, truly, totally alone. He sighed, taking a drink of his champaigne.  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and then two arms encircled his neck in a hug. Only Lizzy...  
  
"Brother-in-law! Don't look so sad."  
  
Almost thirteen years, and she still calls me 'brother-in-law'... "I'm trying not to," he replied, shrugging as Lizzy and Quatre pulled up seats at the table.  
  
Quatre laughed. "You don't." He touched his forehead. "But we can't help but notice."  
  
Trowa laughed as well. "Okay, okay, you're forgiven." He sighed again. "It's just..."  
  
"Allow me," Lizzy replied. She pulled the hankerchief out of Quatre's front pocket and mimed wiping tears out of her eyes. "My baby's all grown up! He's married and leaving me!"  
  
Quatre leaned across the table to wisper to Trowa, "She's practicing for when Anthony gets married. Have you heard? He's got a girlfriend on his own..."  
  
Lizzy crossed her legs and refolded the hankerchief. "Cheap little hussy, too, if you ask me... Oh, Tony! And Elaina! How are you two!"  
  
Quatre and Trowa exchanged amused looks as Lizzy hugged both seventeen-year-olds.  
  
"Mom, Dad... I need to tell you something."  
  
Trowa wasn't clairvoyant, but he knew exactally where this was headed. Apparently, though the two Winners had no idea.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?"  
  
Authony looked at Elaina, took her hand and gave it a squeeze, then looked at his parents and took a huge breath. "... We're getting married. I proposed to Elaina, and she said yes."  
  
Trowa tried, and failed, to smother the laugh that rose in his throat at the shocked look on Lizzy and Quatre's faces. No, they had NOT been expecting that one. The two of them stared at each other, twin dumb looks, then looked blankly back at the beaming couple.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Trowa chuckled. Ah... Gotta love the Winners.  
  
* * * * * 


	14. Into Eternity

No rambling from me, I'll shut up so you can read.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
...Into Eternity  
  
* * * * *  
  
A year after Steve married and was a father-to-be, Trowa came down with a bad cold. He missed about a week of work, and finally Sally Po came by, worried about him. She gave him a quick look-over before giving him her professional opinion.  
  
"Trowa, you've got influenza."  
  
"The flu?"  
  
"No, influenza," Sally corrected, packing up all her equipment. "A strain of influenza killed thousands back in the early old twentieth century, much more severe than the flu that people used to come down with to get a few days off of work."  
  
"I thougth they had finally stamped out both before the colonies were even built."  
  
"Not entirely. After all, this is Earth, where the disease started. It's in the entire ecology, it's still here. And since the government thought it fit to stop giving out the vaccination before all of us were even born, we have no immunity to it." She sighed. "Bedrest, a lot of penicillin, chicken noodle soup, and ginger ale, that's all I can do. The rest is up to you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
But Sally's best wasn't working, and Trowa was getting sick of lying abed day after day. He started to get worse and worse, his fever shooting though the roof. Quatre managed to get a hold of some influenza vaccines, and had Sally administer them to everyone who had come in contact with Trowa, and was still visiting him.  
  
Finally, it came down to Sally having Trowa moved to the hospital, so he could be under a 24 watch. He condition was dropping steadily, and he slid into fevered sleep two days after arriving.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was surrounded in a dark fog, light faintly shining at the horizion. The ground beneth his feet was warped, heat-abused and glassy; he kept losing his footing. He waved his hand in front of his face to try and rin his vision of the hampering fog, but it only came back stronger in its wake. He peered, and noticed that the light to his right was stronger.  
  
When all else fails, go into the light.  
  
He walked in the general direction, walked for what seemed like days, weeks, years. Finally, the fog disappeared, revealing the sky, which was lightening from black to deep purple to a darker blue. He noticed that the ground beneth his feet was becomming more falt, normal, with a few signs of life popping out of the ground here and there. He kept walking, then started to run towards the bright rays on the horizion.  
  
Finally, he stopped. He was standing in a huge meadow, the sun shining brightly in a clear blue sky, a light breeze rippling his hair gently. He walked a bit into the sea of grass, but stopped again when he heard his name.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
He turned to see two people running at him; Cathy and Midii. Both of them threw their arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Trowa, I've been talking with your wife for quite a while," Cathy told him as she pulled back, grinning. "You got a little spitfire here, don't you?"  
  
Trowa grinned like an idiot at his sister, until Midii reached up and pulled his head down for a long, sweet kiss. She pulled back and Trowa realized that she was wearing the ivory dress, and looked as young as she did when they first were married. Therefore, Trowa figured he must look like hell, compared to the two beautiful women he had missed so much standing in front of him. He ran a hand through Midii's blonde hair. "Oh, God, Mid. I've missed you so much."  
  
"And I you." She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
Midii shook her head. "Yes and no. You're dead right now... But you still have the chance to go back."  
  
"I choose you," Trowa said immediately, taking her hand.  
  
"Choose carefully, Trowa. Think about our children." Midii squeezed his hand. "They need their father."  
  
"They also needed their mother. They're old enough now to take care of themselves."  
  
Midii raised an eyebrow. "Really? Did you know that our little Jessica is pregnant?"  
  
Trowa shook his head as his heart leapt. Another grandchild.  
  
"She does. She's been planning to tell you for a month. She hasn't even told her husband yet. She wants you to be the first to know. And if you were to die... She could lose the baby."  
  
Trowa looked into Midii's eyes. "Don't guilt trip me, please Midii. I have wanted to see you so badly..." He put his arms around her, holding her close. "To hold you... Kiss you..." He bent his head down to capture her lips with his.  
  
"As have I," Midii sighed as he pulled back from their kiss. "But other people need you more than I do. Go back. Tell stories about me--about us. Make sure our kids know the real us. And when you work on Earth is through... I'll be waiting."  
  
"How long will that be? Seeing as you seem to know everything now."  
  
Midii smiled. "It's one of the perks here. But to answer your question... Fifteen years. Next Wednesday."  
  
"That's a long time, Mid."  
  
"I know." She leaned up on tiptoe and gave him a kiss. "Make the most of it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Trowa smiled weakly as Jessica threw her arms around his neck, crying her eyes out. Her husband stood behind her, a hand on her shoulder and smiling.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake, Dad."  
  
"And I'm glad to see the two of you," Trowa replied, smiling back at his son-in-law.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, you almost died! Your heart stopped, and the doctors came in and did the electricity thing with those awful de... De... Aw, whatever the hell those things are called, the paddles that shock the hell out of you, and your body jumped so horribly..."  
  
"I did die, Jess."  
  
Jessica froze, eyes filling up with tears. "You did?!"  
  
Trowa nodded, and Jessica threw her arms around his neck again.  
  
"Shh, shh... Baby, calm down. I'm still here." He pulled back and studied her face. "And I saw your mother. She misses you very, very much, and she's watching over you every day."  
  
A tear slipped down Jessica's cheek at that, and Trowa brushed it away. Then he grinned. "And she tells me you have some big news for me..."  
  
* * * * * 


	15. Epilogue

It's been fun, guys, but we're done. I'll let you guys go, and catch you at the bottom of the page.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Past, Present, Future  
  
by Grace Musica  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Epilogue  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fifteen years came and went, and Trowa met his fate just as Midii had told him. A car accident, and even though he knew in advance, he never saw it comming.  
  
How does that really old Randy Travis song that Lizzy's always singing go? 'That driver never even saw the stop sign/And eighteen-wheelers can't stop on a dime', is that it?  
  
He was hovering about the wreck in limbo, watching as the paramedics took his body away in an ambulance, lights flashing, siren blaring.  
  
It's no use boys, I'm long gone. He saluted as the ambulance turned the corner. You do good work, but give up on me. I don't want to go back, anyway.  
  
He sighed heavily, thanking God that Midii had told him the day, so he could keep his children and grandchildren out of the way. Little Midii had wanted so badly to go to the movies with him today, and Trowa had been forced to turn her down, as much as it hurt his heart to see her unhappy, he knew it was for her own good.  
  
"Maybe your mother can take you," he suggested, grinning brightly.  
  
The child nodded, her eyes lighting up. "And Daddy too?"  
  
Man, was Liz right. "Child see, child do." She should write a book or something. "Yes, and Daddy too."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Even now, a faint smile tugged at his ghostly lips at the memory of his oldest grandchild.  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms encircled his waist, and someone pressed a kiss against his temple. "Good morning, Mr. Barton."  
  
Trowa turned to see Midii's gorgeous face. "And good morning to you as well, Mrs. Barton."  
  
"Hmn... You haven't aged a day," she told him with a smile, grabbing his shirt collar, pulling him closer. "You're still the drop dead sexy ex-Gundam pilot I fell in love with."  
  
"What, so I'm ten? I didn't know you were into pedophilia."  
  
Midii gave him a dirty look. Trowa grinned, put a hand to her cheek and kissed her, throughly, completely, absolutely, pouring his heart and soul into the kiss, holding her close. Then he pulled back. "If I had a heart that was beating, I think you'd be close enough to feel it."  
  
"Ah, then now I know I'm close enough," she replied, looping her arms around his neck and smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"So tell me, what's Heaven like?"  
  
"Well, it's been lacking without you," Midii replied. "You see, Heaven is personal to everyone. Cathy and her husband have been kind enough to take me into their Heaven while I've been building my own. My personal Heaven... Is wherever you are. In our house. Just the two of us. With the kids dropping in ever Sunday for lunch, and all of our friends over every Wednesday for... Hell, proably blackjack and poker, knowing you crazy pilots."  
  
"We'll have a while to ourselves before we start with regular Wednesdays and Sundays." He blinked. "Hey, I'm getting kinda used to this whole death thing. You, foresight... I could deal with this."  
  
"Good. Now come on, Mr. Barton. We have a little date in our personal Heaven..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, wow... It's perfect..."  
  
Midii turned and smiled at Trowa, who had stopped at the doorway.  
  
"There's even a crack in the ceiling, from the kid's escapades..." He looked up and pointed. "Amazing..."  
  
"Isn't it? I tried to remember the most I could about the house."  
  
Trowa grinned. "And how much do you remember about the bedroom?"  
  
"Oh, you..." Midii shook a finger at him. "The matress and the ceiling."  
  
Trowa started laughing, then opened his arms. "Come here."  
  
Midii literally jumped in his arms, knocking him back onto the carpet. He rolled over, cradling Midii and catching her in a kiss. She slid her arms up around her neck, pulling him closer. His hands slid down her back, and splayed on her hips. She sighed contently as he pulled back. "Oh... Trowa. I've missed you."  
  
"And I missed you." He leaned forward to kiss her. "And I'm not going anywhere." He stood, Midii still in his arms. "And now come along Mrs. Barton. There's a certain lion that needs to be tamed..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, I'm back. Now, lesse... I've been sitting on this one for a few years now, and since I'm leaving for LSU this fall, I decided that this would be my last story for a while... Unless I have way too much free time at college, you never can tell.  
  
But please, review! Tell me what you thought. 


End file.
